


Lance’s sleepover

by Alx_GG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hanging Out, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro and Keith go to Lance’s room to discover he is doing one of his regular sleepovers and get dragged into the maddness of itOr… a self-indulgent fic were everyone is alive and well and they hangout and are just happy being all together, no pairings, all platonic, so you can see it that way or feel free to interpret it with your fave ones





	Lance’s sleepover

Shiro and Keith were walking together talking about the next stages of cleaning and reconstruccion nearby, the war had just ended and everybody was slowly getting on their feet, they went over Lance’s room that was, of course, the biggest they had

“Hey Lance, we need-” Keith stopped when he saw the scene in front of him

There was Lance with a face mask, blue robe and lion slippers by his small kitchen with a blender making a fruit shake, by the couch Adam was drapped over it with a matching mask and with cucumber slices over his eyes, however what got his attention was the massive space that was covered with layers of blankets and filled with cushions and pillows

“Hey Keith, hey Shiro! Coming to join us to the sleepover? But none of you are really dressed for it, it’s alright, I can lend some to Keith but Shiro I don’t think mine would really fit you” Lance said as he put the shake in a tall glass, placed a lid and a colorful straw

In that moment, someone came out of the bathroom, maskface also in place

“Curtis?!” Shiro said surprised “I didn’t knew you were into this”

“Oh hey!” Curtis waved at them both and went to sit in the blanket covered floor, he softly thanked Lance as he handed him the shake

“I hadn’t tried it before but Adam invited me and then Lance told me I had dry skin and put this on me, and I have to tell you it already feels great!” Curtis said and sipped his drink “Lance this is delicious!”

“No problem man, it will feel even better when we take it off, and thanks!” Lance gave him a wink and then turned to the boys at his door

“So what do you need?” He said as he got comfortable on the floor as well

“We need you to use Red to melt a few things to speed up the cleaning, Allura already used Blue’s radar to make sure it’s safe” Keith said

“What?! Now?! But it’s sleepover night! Keith I sent the date and time to the group chat!” Lance complained

Keith was ready to retort when another voice popped up

“Ugh, can you guys not? I can feel your stress all over here” Adam complained from his spot at the couch “It’s sleepover night, so come over and relax or get out already but Lance stays” Adam grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at their direction, Keith balled his fist but even he knew better than to talk back to Adam, hint, you always lose

“It’s alright Keith, we can do it tomorrow afternoon, there is no rush” Shiro said

“Thanks Shiro!” Lance perked up

“You are spoiling him too much” Keith crossed his arms and glared at Shiro who only smiled

“Pffft” Adam scoffed “Shiro spoils everyone, and you are one to talk, he has spoiled you the most!”

Keith went beet red as they all laughed

“Hey guys!” Hunk’s voice said from behind them “You here for the sleepover?”

Both of them turned as saw Hunk with a trolley filled with several 3 tier desserts trays that had earth and alien pastries, at his side was Pidge with several boxes piled over

“I brought the board games!” Pidge said and lifted the boxes

“You better not have brought monopoly you little gremlin! You know what happened last time!” Adam pointed accusingly at Pidge not moving because of the cucumbers on his eyes and Pidge just smirked

Both entered and started putting their stuff in the middle of the blanket floor, Hunk passing a plate to an expecting Curtis who was already eyeing which ones he wanted

“You remembered the traffler cakes for Allura and Romelle?” Lance asked Hunk

“Yeah, Shay’s going to bring them over, she knows how to handle those ingredients better, you managed to get that foot spa?” Hunk looked back at Lance

“You know I did” Lance then pointed to a single sofa were the foot spa was already turned on “Even got you some oils and salts”

“You are a saint!” Hunk hugged Lance, who pated him in the back before he went off to soak his feet

“Ooohhh! So our fearless leaders are finally going to join us at sleepover night?” Romelle said, a big fluffy plushie in her arms

“That is good, we all need to relax sometimes, especially after all we’ve been throught” Allura said from her side

“Actually” Shiro said, taking a hard grip on Keith’s shoulders “We are! We just need to get our pijamas but I don’t trust this guy to come back so” Shiro pushed Keith to Lance’s direction “Could you lent him some of yours?”

“Sure!” Lance said and stood up

“Wait! But-” Keith tried to protest but everyone started encouraging him to stay

Keith sighed in defeat “Traitors” He said but everyone cheered as he followed Lance to his room

“I’ll be back in a few” Shiro said as he let the altean ladies in and went out of the room in search of his PJs

When Shiro came back Pidge, Shay and Hunk were playing a board game, Allura was doing a hairdo to Romelle as she explained Lance the process who was behind her and following her directions in Allura’s hair, meanwhile Adam was painting Romelle’s left hand’s nails and teaching Curtis how to do it in her right hand, all of them stealing pastries from time to time, Shiro smiled but he knew there was someone missing, he found Keith leaning against the wall with blue pijamas and a colorful drink paired with an equally colorful straw, he went to his side

“You know if you go to them, they will accept you with open arms, they already have” Shiro said softly to Keith as they both watched everyone mingle by the floor, surrounded by all the comfy pillows

“I know, I guess that is what scares me” Keith said

“Well, let’s do something about it” Shiro once again grabbed Keith by the shoulders and dragged them by Pidge’s side

“Hey Pidge, what game you recommend for us?” Shiro said pointing at himself and Keith

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their leaders, a series of oohh’s an aaahh’s resonated on the room as Pidge smirked, she double tapped the board of her game with Shay and Hunk and it immediatly magnetized everything in place, Shiro was amazed by it

“Things can get rowdy around here, specially on monopoly” Pidge only offered that as an explanation and Shiro nodded

“Two hot-headed, competitive idiots playing a board game, this ought to be fun” Adam said with an amused smile, Curtis nodding by his side, after a few silent seconds he leaned towards Adam and quietly said to him

“I still think Shiro’s going to win” He said

“Oh, totally, but Keith makes the best faces” Adam replied and got his phone ready on camera

Everyone cleared the middle of their space for Shiro and Keith to take it and they they all moved around them to see the Shiro vs Keith ultimate match

-

After several suspenseful and exciting moments, Shiro, by a close call, finally defeated Keith, everyone cheered and landed on Shiro to hug him, except those who had actually thought Keith had a chance and just patted him in the back

Keith had a massive angry pout on his face and he seemed read to ask for a rematch, Adam silently taking the pics from the side, when the door slammed open, scaring everyone from the celebration on Shiro’s victory

By the door was Coran panting and holding several clothes

“I’m sorry I’m late! I couldn’t find the Altrufs head piece!” Coran quickly moved to a wall were he extended a clothing screen and they could see clothes being hanged over it

“Coran will intepret the sacred dance of Altrufs, it was done by our ancestors to further chanel our energy when we exchange it with others like the Balmera, we don’t do it now but it’s a traditional Altean dance” Allura explained as they all moved to watch the show Coran had prepared for them

“So, you even have live shows? I’m impressed” Keith said to Lance who shrugged nonchalantly

“What can I say, I’m the king of sleepovers, besides, Coran offered” Lance said

The lights dimmed and a single white light iluminated the center of the stage floor and they all watched the show Coran had prepared for them

After more games, food and endless chatter, it was time to sleep

“Wait? We are all sleeping here?” Keith asked

“Well duh!” Romelle said

“It’s a sleepover, Keith, that is pretty much the point” Lance said

Shiro then learned that there was a coveted softest spot on the blanket filled floor, in previous sleepovers they had all fought for the place with extra set of pillows but this time it was the first time they all unanimously voted to give it to one person

“Me?“ Shiro said sheepish "I rather someone else take it”

Adam huffed “That is exactly why we want you to have it, you’ve already done so much for all of us”

“Yeah, you went throught a lot Shiro”

“You deserve that spot!”

“You were the one that suffered the most”

Shiro heard this and more from all over the room and felt immensely grateful to all of them and accepted the spot, fluffy altean plushie included

The rest just piled over wherever they found in a mess of limbs and pillows and promplty went to sleep

Shiro spent some time on his spot just staring at each one of their peaceful sleeping faces, some of them looking smoother and softer, and a great sense of peace and satisfaction filled his chest, he had been voted the one that suffered the most but he knew then he would do it all over again, that he had made the right choice to never give up and keep fighting, in that moment, Shiro knew that everything had been worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This is to heal my soul after Voltron ripped it apart and for anyone who got massive feels (good or bad) and just wants a happy place
> 
> In case you didn’t noticed, I’m a Shiro fan and I sort of lied, I used my favorite characters, but Lance’s sleepovers happen all the time so feel free to add characters or maybe some were busy that day, idk, Lance’s sleepovers are an open space for whatever character and pairing you like
> 
> Also I totally invented out of nowhere the altean thingies so pay no attention to the names


End file.
